Fade Away
by Kenzeira
Summary: Senyuman Gilgamesh perlahan memudar. [Gilsaber untuk Prominensa]


Fate/Grand Order Commissioned Fanfiction. Disclaimer: FGO belongs to Type-Moon.

FADE AWAY © Kenzeira

Gilgamesh/Arturia dedicated to Prominensa

* * *

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take._

Bisa jadi, itu merupakan persanggamaan terakhir mereka.

Tidak ada alasan istimewa. Hanya jenuh. Masa puncak kebahagiaan tampaknya benar-benar sudah terlewati, sudah basi; yang tersisa ialah pertengkaran-pertengkaran, amarah yang tidak tahu dari mana datangnya, air mata kering pula. Perpisahan adalah salah satu jalan untuk mengakhiri hubungan—untuk apa kalau masing-masing sudah merasa bosan? Tak lagi ada gairah. Dan malam itu, mereka berjumpa untuk berpisah.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan sehabis ini, Gil?"

Lampu tidur hotel membiaskan cahaya kekuningan. Keduanya sepakat untuk bertemu di tempat asing; bukan rumah Arturia, bukan pula Gilgamesh. Agar tidak perlu ada kenangan yang tersisa, setidaknya di tempat mereka. Tidak bakal ada lagi bau tubuh lelaki itu di rumahnya, tidak ada yang boleh tertinggal bahkan jika itu adalah bau tubuh. Gilgamesh menjadi agak pendiam, barangkali karena tak tahu bagaimana harus membuka percakapan. Selama ini, yang meluncur keluar hanyalah adu mulut, kesalah-pahaman yang seolah tidak pernah berhenti. Arturia, jujur saja, sedikit merasa sepi.

"Aku tidak tahu," respons Gilgamesh agak lama. Sepasang matanya yang semerah darah memandang Arturia yang tengah terkungkung di bawah; dalam naungan tubuh Gilgamesh. Ada keheningan yang panjang sebelum lelaki itu melanjutkan bicara. Katanya, dengan suara parau, "mungkin aku akan melanjutkan hidupku, seperti biasa. Menjalani hari-hari yang membosankan, rutinitas kerja—apa yang bisa diharapkan? Bedanya, kali ini aku menjalani semua itu tanpa dirimu."

Kalimat Gilgamesh terdengar kesepian, seakan kehidupannya menjadi jauh lebih hambar. Arturia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberi jawaban, sebab ia pun tentu akan mengatakan hal yang sama kalau diberi pertanyaan semacam itu; bahwa ia akan menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Tanpa Gilgamesh.

Ada perasaan sedih yang menyusup diam-diam. Apakah hanya Arturia yang merasa sedih—merasa kehilangan bahkan sebelum Gilgamesh benar-benar meninggalkannya? Ia tak bisa menampik perasaan sedih itu; dan air mukanya terlalu jujur.

"Bukankah ini yang terbaik untuk kita?"

Suara Gilgamesh lebih lembut daripada biasanya. Padahal, biasanya, ya, biasanya, suara lelaki itu selalu meninggi, menjustifikasi, mendesaknya untuk tunduk dan tidak menjawab apa-apa (tidak balik membentak, tidak pula menyanggah). Arturia paling benci sikap Gilgamesh yang egois dan pemaksa—dan ia gagal mengubahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah sifat keras Gilgamesh, tidak ada.

"Mungkin…" Arturia tidak yakin. Apanya yang terbaik untuk mereka? Berpisah hanya membuat mereka berhenti saling menyakiti. Tetapi luka yang ada tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah, tidak bisa lenyap hanya karena mereka berpisah. Luka itu, bisa jadi, abadi.

Gilgamesh tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Bibir Arturia dikecup lembut, sangat lembut sampai ia lupa bagaimana terakhir kali mereka bercinta sebelum ini. Arturia membalas kecupan. Saling memagut. Ada yang basah di sudut matanya. Ia memejamkan mata. Tidak. Tidak boleh menangis. Arturia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Gilgamesh, memperdalam kecupan. Arturia melenguh, dan mereka mulai bersanggama. Seperti bermain-main. Permainan yang tidak membuat mereka bahagia.

Apakah begini memang lebih baik?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat dari diriku, Arturia."

Arturia tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak berhasil membahagiakanmu."

Wajah Gilgamesh yang keras berubah lunak—lembut, sendu.

"Aku tidak berhasil…"

Arturia menolak merespons. Bagaimanapun, ada satu hari di mana mereka berdua amat bahagia. Ia mengusap pipi Gilgamesh, menangkupnya. Lantas kembali berciuman. Entah bagaimana bisa, persanggamaan terakhir ini menjadi nikmat tiada tara. Mungkin karena Gilgamesh mengerahkan seluruh perasaannya, seperti juga Arturia yang mengerahkan seluruh perasaannya; agar tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari perasaan itu ketika persanggamaan telah berakhir dan mereka telah berpisah.

* * *

Ada saat tatkala Arturia begitu merindukan Gilgamesh.

Kembali terbayang dalam benaknya bagaimana cara mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta. Bukan cerita yang rumit, sama sekali. Gilgamesh mengaku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama; karena Arturia berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan lain. Ia mungkin memang bukan perempuan lembut, bukan pula perempuan penurut. Tetapi ia memiliki tekad kuat, memperjuangkan apa yang ingin diraihnya tanpa mengenal kata menyerah. Itulah yang membuat Gilgamesh semakin tergila-gila, semakin gencar pula mendekatinya, memberi perhatian, macam-macam.

Ketika hari Valentine tiba, Gilgamesh menyatakan perasaan. Arturia tidak pernah berpikir untuk berkencan dengan siapa pun, sebab ia memiliki prinsip bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan laki-laki dalam hidupnya. Arturia bisa hidup sendiri, mandiri. Ia tidak butuh dilindungi karena ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sialnya, Gilgamesh juga memiliki satu sifat yang sama dengan Arturia: tekad yang kuat. Tekad kuat itu perlahan menghancurkan dinding pertahanannya. Ia tidak bisa menolak perasaan Gilgamesh.

Mereka mulai berkencan dan menjalani hari-hari yang bahagia. Bercinta penuh suka cita, bersenda gurau, menghabiskan malam-malam yang kadang begitu hening, kadang pula dipenuhi oleh tawa. Bagaimana bisa semua itu lenyap. Bagaimana bisa semua itu harus dibayar dengan perpisahan.

Arturia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa ia amat menyesal.

Seharusnya mereka bisa memperbaiki hubungan. Tidak perlu berpisah selamanya, cukup sementara saja. Tidak perlu bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Tidak perlu, tidak perlu. Arturia hanya butuh memahami Gilgamesh, dengan harapan Gilgamesh pun akan memahaminya. Mereka dapat memulai kembali dari awal, berkencan di tempat pertama mereka berjumpa, bersama-sama bereksperimen membuat kue. Arturia tak mungkin lupa masa-masa tersebut, tatkala kue mereka berubah mengerikan; gosong, tidak enak pula. Tetapi tampaknya itu bukan hal penting selama mereka bisa tertawa dan bahagia saat proses membuatnya. Seperti dalam hubungan.

Arturia terbangun, dalam keadaan menyesal, lalu melihat ranjang di sampingnya kosong—dingin, sudah cukup lama ditinggalkan.

"Gil…?"

Lelaki itu sudah pergi.

* * *

Gilgamesh sudah pergi.

Arturia mencoba menghubungi nomer ponselnya. Tidak tersambung. Ia mondar-mandir di kamar hotel, melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding. Sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia harus _check out_ sebelum jam dua belas. Selama berada di kamar mandi, Arturia telah menyusun berbagai percakapan yang hendak ia utarakan pada Gilgamesh.

_Menurutmu_ _… bagaimana kalau kita tidak perlu berpisah?_

Kembali, ia mencoba menghubungi. Tetapi tetap tidak tersambung.

_Maksudku, bukankah lebih bagus kalau kita tetap bersama dan sama-sama belajar memahami—mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit keegoisan kita?_

Arturia mulai putus asa.

_Kita sudah dewasa, Gil. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi dengan laki-laki mana pun selain kau. Dan aku ingin kita mencoba kembali bersama._

Arturia memutuskan untuk lekas pergi, mencari Gilgamesh. Banyak tempat yang biasa dijadikan lokasi lelaki itu berdiam diri, merenung atau mengerjakan sesuatu. Ia akan menjadi ke kedai kopi favoritnya, siapa tahu ada di sana. Maka, ia membereskan diri, bersiap membuka pintu kamar hotel. Di saat itulah Gilgamesh ada. Berdiri, mematung, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Arturia kehilangan kata-kata. Skenario percakapan dalam kepalanya berubah berantakan. Ia tak mampu membendung air matanya. Ia merengkuh Gilgamesh kuat-kuat.

"Aku pikir kau benar-benar pergi…"

Dapat ia merasakan elusan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku memang sudah pergi. Tapi aku tidak ingin. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan pergi lagi, Gil."

Gilgamesh tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya ada senyuman di mukanya. Senyuman itu tampak sedih. Arturia tidak mengerti kenapa.

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa memahami situasi itu, tidak bahkan Arturia sendiri. Semua yang terjadi berada di luar logikanya—di luar logika siapa pun.

Di waktu yang sama, ia mendengar suara dering telepon.

Dari Emiya.

Emiya mengatakan bahwa Gilgamesh kecelakaan.

Arturia tidak tahu siapa yang berada di hadapannya kini. Gilgamesh tampak baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka sedikit pun, tidak bahkan jika itu berupa lecet kecil.

_"Kau bercanda? Dia sedang koma!"_

Arturia menutup mulutnya. Ia memandang Gilgamesh yang masih tersenyum. Senyuman kali ini terlihat hangat, menyentuh hatinya, tetapi juga melukai. Lalu, senyuman itu perlahan memudar—bersamaan dengan Gilgamesh yang juga ikut memudar, lenyap, hilang dari hadapannya.[]

* * *

11:38 PM – October 1, 2019


End file.
